User talk:Archiman
Thank You Thank you for all the new additions, I'll try to add some more, at the Moment GM-Zhouyu is sending me many screenshots and i will update all that I can, keep up the great work! I fixed the Map image of Yichenng I'll do more edits later I don't understand what you did to the template. please let me know. I'll fix it U made the template pics jpg. lol I'll fix them when i get home. Database Ok well I'm trying to get Luxun to give me access to the WOKF database, it will have all the info for every thing in the game. :) Hi there Just want to drop by and say hi. I'm a Wikia Helper with gaming stuff, and if you need any help with template coding or parser functions, just let me know. I can also help with things needing admin access (deleting pages etc) if you cannot reach the local admin here. -PanSola 03:59, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you for adding the categories Thank you for fixing my pages by inserting categories to each. I really appreciate your help since I am very new to the wiki interface. Speaking of how you had to fix my pages to include categories, I want to ask how should I add categories myself to avoid you having to waste your time in the future? I see on the edit dialogue that the wiki markup code has Category: inside two brackets but since brackets also are used to create pages I can't figure out how you are supposed to code it to refer to a category (or create a new one when necessary - for example I am currently creating pages explaining what hotbars & keyslots are and what the backpack is and wanted to place all of this into a new category "Game Engine" or "Game Client") rather than a page. Also in an unrelated matter, I've been attempting to get the icons from the game for use in this wiki to give readers better understanding of the content. "A picture is worth a thousand words." However, the icons for the game do not seem to be viewable. Is there some way I can access these icons for use in this wiki or do I have to screenshot everything then photoshop crop to the icons I need manually and create new images from scratch? If you can answer either or both of my questions either here or on my own user talk page I'd appreciate it, thank you. --Mikuri 03:38, 26 February 2008 (UTC) NPC list suggestion Can we rename or remake a couple of the NPC's that are found in every city but given city specific names to look something like "Postmaster (Tauyuan, Liuhe, Yincheng)". Since they do the same job in every city they're in it seems a waste to remake the same page over and over. This format change request would be for the Postmaster, the Travel Officer, and the Warehouse Caretaker. Here's an example of a page content: "Postmasters can be found in every city and will have a city specific name. Their job is.." (I'll write the full articles for those 3 later..) Then at the bottom of the article we'd give the individual city coordinates for each version with its correct name. --Mikuri 14:34, 28 February 2008 (UTC) What page was already created? Thanks for your help. There were 2 categories "Game Information / Game information" I checked the category list today and found 2 versions of the same thing. I followed the links in the Game information page and changed both of them to refer to the more popular Game Information page. I don't have deletion powers however so couldn't remove the duplicate category, instead I changed the text to saying it was deletable and am posting this message to you for handling of it if you don't mind. Also I've fixed the issue in my previous post on your user talk as you can see from my changes created today. --Mikuri 23:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Any way of renaming an article without making a new and deleting old? I suddenly realised that my article for quest rewards was done under the name of Quest reward instead of Quest Reward. Do you know if its possible to rename an already created article or should I just go ahead and copy/paste to the correct version and then delete the old one? PS: If I don't get to it sooner I'll handle it on Monday - I like using the weekends for the 2x exp so I can feel like I'm making up for the lost time on weekdays of not levelling so may not be on the site again before then if you don't see this message before the weekend exp bonus starts up. --Mikuri 20:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC)